


cherry

by pizzallate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, for everythign..., im so sorry..., when did i become so Problematic, where did i go wrong...how did this happen......im a dirty sinner...i deserve to go to hell..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzallate/pseuds/pizzallate
Summary: His brother, his sweet little brother- he wouldn’t be able to deal with something like this. His heart is too big, he cares too much, he’d get destroyed, and Hinata would rather kill the whole world and himself than let that happen.





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> listen: im sorry

He shouldn't, _shouldn't_ \- think like this. Feel like this. What does that make him? Even a narcissist wouldn't do this.

Probably.

If society knew, if anyone knew- they’re already “outcasts” just for being born, for being so similar- they’d definitely be hated. He doesn’t particularly care, already used to having hateful words thrown at him (they hurt, but it’s nothing he can’t handle)- but his brother, his sweet little brother-  he wouldn’t be able to deal with something like this. His heart is too big, he cares too much, he’d get destroyed, and Hinata would rather kill the whole world and himself than let that happen.

“Aniki?” he startles, noticing that he got so lost in thoughts that he had completely stopped. “Aniki,” it comes again, and there’s a shudder at the title, a reminder of how wrong this is, and he wishes he could feel sick- could think of this as something repulsive- but he can’t. He can’t even feel that this is _truly_ ‘wrong’. Nothing related to Yuta ever felt wrong, or disgusting- being together since birth, doing everything together- finally being able to become one like this- it’s exactly the opposite. It all feels so _right_ , even if common sense tells him it should be otherwise.

Hinata’s always thought so- they weren’t human, but creatures, deformities- the only ones in the world- but he’s never felt it so strongly as he does now, because normal people, normal siblings, _twins_ \- they’d never even dream of things like this.

There’s a hand on his hair, and he looks up from the floor- a mistake- and a whine threatens to leave his throat- they have the same face, same hair, same everything, but Hinata’s sure he could never manage to look as beautifully tantalizing as Yuta does sitting on his bed- cheeks red like the sweetest cherry, green eyes darker than ever, predatory gaze that’s reserved for _him only_ \- lips slightly open trying to normalize his erratic breathing, swollen from the dozens of kisses they traded earlier- and then his heart skips a beat, he forgets how to breathe for a second- there’s a pink tongue running over his lips, leaving them glossy, and he wants to kiss him _so badly_ , and he knows Yuta did this on purpose. He knew his brother was watching him, and of course he’d take this chance to tease him like this, to make him suffer to touch.

But instead of doing what he wants to so badly, he focuses on what he was doing initially- he leaves a kiss on his younger twin’s knee, and goes up slowly from there- there’s no fabric to stop him, he’s gotten rid of those long ago- and then he’s met with beautiful thighs, and he doesn’t like thinking of cliché terms, but there’s literally no other way of describing it- they’re so white and soft and _creamy_ and even the lightest touch leaves a mark- they’re perfect for his possessive self who wants to leave a signature- _his_ signature- the urge is huge- he wants to bite, suck- leave his mark all over his thighs- so that everyone knows Yuta’s his, that no one loves him as much as Hinata does, that no one will ever understand him like he does, that no one will ever be able to have him like he does- no one, no one, no one.

But he can’t. At the end of the day, they’re still twins, blood-related, and people wouldn’t agree on their relationship.

So he’s careful, kisses light, soft, like the petal of a flower, quickly working his way up to where his brother wants the most- he can’t let people know he’s been there, what they’ve been doing, it’s too dangerous, it’d be too painful.

But in the end, it’s not like other people need to know. Yuta’s all that matters to him, and if he knows and is alright with it, for Hinata that’s enough.


End file.
